Camp of Cool
by KaitoMagico
Summary: Gina Hemphill-Toms did not expect a summer of annoyances. She expected a fresh summer with new friends and new opportunities. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp of Cool**

**By: KaitoMagico**

I don't own Big Nate! If I did then the comics and the book wouldn't be as awesome.

Woo~ testing my writing skills on a new story. This makes me very happy and excited because, well, it's Big Nate. (Brainless Trio = Nate, Francis, and Teddy) Oh, and if any of you hate flashbacks, don't worry because Gina won't be having another one in a while after her 'Big Nate on a Roll' flashback.

Anyways, this story is told in Gina's point of view and it's about her going to summer camp along with some of the other students of P.S. 38 This story also tells Gina's point of view over the books using flashbacks.

* * *

"Bye Gina! Remember, Big brother loves you!"

"Hey!"

"Hehe, your big brothers love you!"

Gina smiled at her four brothers. They were all acting so childish! " Bye, all of you. I'll miss you." She had a charming smile plastered on her face, one that always -and very effectively- won over the P.S 38 teachers.

"Yeah, well, stay safe kiddo. Dad isn't going to come home anytime soon and we don't want a hurt sister rushing to us after camp ends!"

"All right, all right!"

And with that, Gina Hemphill-Toms quickly spun around, and stopped smiling to meet the bus to her summer camp. It was riding down the corner and she anxiously waited for it to stop. What would her summer be like at camp? 'I just hope that no one else from school is going.' She shuddered, thinking of the brainless morons -a certain Nate Wright especially. 'A fresh and nice summer, that's all I ask. Maybe a few good friends too.'

Apparently, someone out there hated her because the first person she saw when she stepped into the bus was Nate Wright. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening!" She shot a horrified look over at the boy and quickly rushed to get a seat far, far away from him. There was no way he was going to get in the way of her summer! Not this time!

Taking out her 'snazzy' nonfiction book about cats, and checking to make sure he had not moved from his previous spot, she slowly relaxed and let out a soft sigh. 'Maybe it wouldn't be too bad?'

The most naive person of the year award goes to... Gina Hemphill-Toms everyone! Let's all give her a round of applause! No sooner had she put down her book and peered out of her bus seat safe haven to survey the people on the bus had she seen the brainless trio glaring at her. Oh yes, this summer would be bad. Shooting them a sarcastic wink that was surely out of character but would definitely surprise them into leaving her alone, she turned to see who else she knew. Suddenly she heard two very familiar voices. Who could-

"Jenny, I love you!"

"Oh, Artur!"

Well, that answered itself. Jenny and Artur had also come for summer camp. 'The shock Jenny must of had when she saw Nate,' she thought to herself casually. 'Seeing him going to the same summer camp must have disappointed her. She was probably hoping for a relaxing, fun, and romantic summer time with Artur. Like that's going to happen now.'

Feeling sorry for Jenny, she shot Nate Wright an ice cold glare. Jenny and Artur wouldn't get a relaxed, fun summer and it was all his fault! He would ruin everything for them! And herself.

'It's not fair! Not fair at all!'

Still, it was nice seeing Jenny. She had missed talking to the chatty girl and it was nice seeing her again. Turning away from death glaring at Nate, she craned her neck to the back of the bus. "Hey, bet you a quarter you can't beat me at arm wrestling!" A loud, obnoxious voice called to another, even more obnoxious voice. "Oh, you're so on!"

The source of the annoying voices came from two lean, mightier than thou looking kids who were lounging in the very back of the bus. It seemed they never learned that bus seats weren't sofas. You sit properly on a bus seat, or you get a lecture. On their jackets was a capital J. Wait, a J?

Having a creeping suspicion that they were Jefferson students and could make her rue crossing paths with them, she decided not to call them out on their sitting positions and quickly turned away. 'Yet another example of unfairness. Two tough looking students get to sit how they want, just because they can beat you up.'

Actually very interested now, she looked to see if anything else on the bus looked unfair. Seeing nothing else other than a group of girls talking on their cellphones when clearly that wasn't allowed, she leaned back into her bus seat. 'Rule-breakers, rule-breakers everywhere.' Vaguely remembering a Jefferson moment from two months ago, she grimaced.

_"Gina, are you feeling better?" One of her many brainiac friends asked curiously, apparently leading the way to P.S. 38. Gina quickly replied, trailing behind. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better than when I had my fe- Hey, where are you going? Have you forgotten where our school is?" Impatiently, she pointed to a different direction. "School is that way."_

_Her friend turned to her in shock. "What? Gina, didn't you get the email? P.S. 38 is being repaired, so we have to go to Jefferson Middle School for classes." Not giving her a chance to reply, her friend quickly grabbed her arm and began dragging her to Jefferson. "We're going to be late!"_

Snapping out of her flashback, she tried thinking of something- anything else. A new book, making the honor roll, getting an A plus, messing with N- Oh forget it, she was going to have to remember what happened sometime.

She remembered dragging her friend into Jefferson.

_"Gina! Hurry up! You're so slow!" Her friend was still not letting go of her arm but Gina was starting to get tired and cold from the snow. 'Jefferson, show up already! I'm tired, we're going to be late, and the people in your school are jerks!' A few minutes later, almost as if she had summoned it out of the blue, Gina saw a tall building. With a sudden burst of energy, she rushed to the school, turning the tables and dragging her friend behind her. "Slow down!"_

_When she kicked the doors to the middle school wide open (for dramatic effect!) Gina's head instantly swiveled to a super fancy clock on the wall, ignoring the stares she got. The time said she still had 10 minutes left. Letting go of her friends arm, she hastily mumbled a quick goodbye and set off to explore. Jefferson Middle School barely looked like a school! Glass cases everywhere, filled with trophies, long murals covering most of the walls. There was even a skylight! Gina wondered if it was still too late to switch schools. From somewhere nearby she heard a smooth voice say, "Like what you see? We even have a recreation room!"_

_But that wasn't what stopped Gina in her tracks, oh no, not even the giant J in the middle of the floor, the brilliant shining cavalier that she had failed to notice was what stopped her dead. Never before had she seen something shine so brightly and, to tell the truth, she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. "Hey, are you one of the students from P.S. 38?" A group of pretty girls asked her. Flipping her short ponytail back and taking on a proud position, Gina replied in a haughty tone that would have made her father proud. "Gee, didn't know I looked so out of place!" _

_Instantly, the group of girls glared at her and stormed off (from hindsight, acting overly proud might not have been the best idea). She shrugged at them, not knowing what else to do and carried on with staring at the knight in dislike. Soon she realized the halls had cleared out and there was not a person in sight. "Oh... NO!" Letting a look of complete horror cross her face, Gina rushed all over the hallways, looking for where P.S. 38 would have classes._

_A few moments later, an out of breath Gina sank to the floor in despair. "I can't believe it! None of the classrooms here have my classmates in them!" Slowly, she stood up again and looked around to see if there was a classroom she hadn't checked. Seeing nothing new and feeling extremely lousy, she looked at a sign that had the four letters she wanted: 'EXIT.'_

_Pushing the door open, she was instantly greeted with a gust of cold air. 'I knew I should have brought a hat,' she thought moodily. Putting a hand up to help her see, she saw a bunch of... what were they? The name seemed to have escaped her. Could maybe her classmates be in one of those? Running over as quick as she could in the snow, Gina swung open the door to one of the... trailer-like things. She was immediately startled with a loud yell of, "SHUT THE DOOR!" Jumping, she hurried to close the door and whipped around to see where that loud yell came from. Eyes wide, her classmates stared at her and started to whisper._

_"Gina, late?"_

_"No way!"_

Quickly brushing away the rest of the memory, she sunk in her seat and hoped the bus ride wouldn't last long. 'I'm really not in the mood to remember my bad actions that time.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp of Cool**

**By: KaitoMagico**

I do not own Big Nate~

Hey! I've made it to the next chapter! I'm not really happy with how it turned out, though. So short! Oh, and this will be the last flashback in a long while, I promise

How do you guys like my story so far? I'm trying my best to keep the characters in character /but maybe I'm failing o n o

Sorry for the long wait!

Thanks to Happy Sock and BigNateFan455, for your nice reviews! ; v ;  
**Happy Sock:** Thank you! :)  
**BigNateFan455:** Thank you and good luck with your Big Nate stories!

* * *

A sudden stop knocked over the kids in the bus and brought Gina back to earth. 'What was that?' Looking at the other kids -even the Jefferson bullies- get out of their seats and stretch, she guessed it was time to get off the bus. How troublesome.

Covering up a yawn and getting out of her seat, she turned to one of the windows on the bus and looked out to see what the camp would look like.

There wasn't really much- not that she expected that. There were a few cozy and humble looking cabins, a trail leading over to a deep blue lake, trees surrounding the area, a large flag in the middle of it all (probably where they would all go first), and, if she looked hard enough, she could see a large cabin out in the distance.

'Hmph, not bad,' she thought, letting others pass in front of her. 'It seems this camp won't be terrible in terms of looks. Now to see the activities.'

Stepping out of the bus, she thanked the driver and went over to where she saw a large group of kids. They were near the flagpole- just as she expected. Strolling over, she took some time to stare at the lush green trees, and the shining blue lake. It was magnificent.  
"Oh! Hi Gina! What a surprise to see you here!"

Jumping slightly, Gina turned to where the voice came from. It was Jenny. Relaxing, Gina smiled. "Hello Jenny, how are you? It's been awhile. And really, it had been quite a while since the two girls saw each other, without Artur or someone else in the picture. "I'm doing great! My relationship with Artur is better than ever! It was such a coincidence that we both decided to go to the same summer camp though!" Jenny paused for a moment and the beginning of a blush was starting to form. "Not that I mind..." She then proceeded to ramble on about her love life, oblivious to the fact that Gina had already left a long time ago.

Quickly walking- more like running- away from the flag area, Gina sighed. 'Why does it seem that all Jenny talks about these days are Artur and romance?' But she didn't get far into her thoughts because, yet again, a voice interrupted. "Hallo Gina!"

Growling, she faced the person. It wasn't Jenny, seeing the light and coming after her, no, it was her best boyfriend, Artur. Not in the mood, she snapped a, "what do you want?" He blinked, as if surprised by her tone of voice but regained his smile a second later. "I came to tell that camp peoples want everyones to be at flag. Come with me back?"

Smiling at his broken English (it was cute!) She took his hand and they headed back.

* * *

_"Hey Gina?"_

_She blinked, Artur had never come up to talk to her before, she usually came up to talk to him. 'He probably has something very important to say, maybe he got into a fight with one of his friends, or Jenny and wants some advice. Yeah, that's gotta be it._

_The boy shifted around a little and fiddled with his fingers. How would he tell Gina that Nate liked her? Hmm... The best way to go was being direct. No beating around the bush, quick, and to the point. Yes... Nate was going to love him for this!_

_"Well, Nate-"_

_'Is a jerkface.' Gina ended, in her mind._

_"- Likes you."_

_Wait... "WHAT!?"_

_The surrounding P.S 38 students all looked on in surprise at Gina's outburst and at what Artur said. Even Francis looked a little shocked, and he was Nate's best friend!_

_"Yep, he was talking about you all time and how he thought... You two would make great pair?" Everyone looked on in silence until Gina broke it by saying: "... Thank you for telling me. When we go back to school I'll talk to him."_

_'That went better than expected,' Artur thought. 'She'll talk to him! Maybe Gina will say that she also likes him!' "Hokay Gina."_

_But little did he know, Gina was planning bloody murder on the one he tried to help, Nate Wright._


End file.
